100 Drabbles
by 2d2la
Summary: 100 Drabbles for the Usagi and Mamoru A love Like No Other drabble challenge.
1. 1Chocolate: Sweet Comforter

Heya so I've decided to take up the **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other** drabble challenge. Damn let me tell you it is soooooo much easier said then done. Who would have thought that writing short stories could be so difficult?????? Well here's my first attempt, it's pretty lame but I PROMISE to get better along the way. If you're looking for some really good drabbles, I advise you to check out Coffee Break: 100 Theme Drabbles by Alicia Blade and Do You Know by Kyoshi Slickfish they are totally awesome!!!!!!! Oh and I didn't have time to edit it so I hope its alright.

Sweet Comfort.

1: Chocolate.

Words: 153

Usagi ran into her room, door slamming behind her. Her chest heaving from running all the way back from the arcade, she slowly tried to calm herself down and slow her breathing. Despite all this, she slumped to the ground and burst into tears.

"Why does he have to be so mean? And since when did anything he say, mean jack to me?" Sobbing to herself as she wiped her eyes and walked over to her dresser.

"Well I'm not going to let you hurt me any longer Chiba Mamoru!" She swore as she removed the chocolate from her top draw.

Plonking herself down on the bed, she let out a sigh and wiped away the last of her tears. "At least I have you to make me happy again." She whispered as she eyed her tenth chocolate bar for that day. "And people wonder why I love chocolate so much..."

Well there you have it folks!!!!!! Reviews please! Constructive criticism most welcome!


	2. Multiple Drabbles: 26

A/N: Heya People!!!! Here's the next one, hope you like!!! Please review, it's nice to see how you take my work! Oh an thanx a whole lot to those who did review...Lots of love xxXXxx Oh an just so you know, my spell check has crashed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that will probably be in here.

Disclaimer: Don't own jack! Sorry I forgot this on the last one o0

Behind the Mask.

2. Mask

Words. 149

Usagi's eye's scanned the sea of masked faces, searching for a familiar figure. Her gaze came to rest on the profile of a man dressed in a tux, his back was turned to her. Walking determinedly over she rapped on his shoulder, causing him to whip around to face her.

"Odango Atama! Wow I must say that mask is a big improvement, you should wear it everyday."

"Shut-up you jerk! Speaking of masks...where is yours? Did someone forget to tell poor Mamoru-Baka that your supposed to wear a mask to a masked ball?"

"Actually, all the women thought it would be a sin to hide my face and so they begged me not to. But if you insist..." He said as he pulled out a mask and slapped it on his face.

Usagi's eyes bulged and her voice caught in her throat. " Tux-Tux-Tuxedo Kamen???!!!"

Rapunzel.

3. Hair

Words. 145

Mamoru stared at the long golden tresses entranced, their sheer beauty teasing and begging him to touch them. The sun peeked through the window of the arcade and winked, causing her hair to come alive with a glowing fire. The doors opened to admit a customer, a new breeze stirring in it's mist. Her hair dancing around her face as it accepted the embrace of the wind. Enchanted, he reached out his hand and stroked her head lovingly, his fingers combing through her long mane. "So beautiful, my sweet little Odango Atama." He murmured.

"Ah ummmmm Ma-Ma-Mamoru? What are you doing?" Usagi asked, staring up into his deep blue eyes nervously.

"I don't know, I don't know." He absently replied as he brought his hand up to his lips, kissing her golden locks before he got up and sauntered out of the arcade.

Sweet Revenge.

4. Karma

Words. 256

"Odango!!! What the hell did you do that for??" Mamoru yelled as he wiped the remains of Usagi's chocolate cake from his face. "Damn it's not like you to waste food...are you sick?" He asked with mock concern, anger still in his eyes.

"Oh shut-up Chiba, you make it sound like I eat everything in sight! Anyway you deserved it!" She screamed back at him indignantly.

"I deserved it! What the hell for? I haven't even spoken to you since YOU ran into ME this morning!"

"Yes you deserved it. It's called Karma, what goes around comes around. So you've had it coming you way for a very long time!"

"Karma?" Asked Mamoru as he stood to face her.

"Yes, Karma!" She quipped back.

"So this is payback for all the supposedly bad things that I've done to you?" He asked moving steadily towards her until he was right up in her face.

"Absolutely, so you better watch out cos I'm in the mood for revenge!" Usagi growled back, her breath brushing Mamoru's face.

Mamoru stared down into her beautiful blue eyes that were glaring back at him. Throwing all caution to the wind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the gap between their lips, giving her a kiss fulled with fire! For a moment everything thing disappeared and their was nothing but them in the entire universe. Reluctantly he pulled away and immediately his lungs sucked in a deep breath.

"Are you gonna pay me back for that one Odango?"

Short Skirt.

5. Skirt

Words. 280

Mamoru walked down the street, hastily trying to down the last of his coffee. Any minute now Usagi would come bowling into him on her mad dash to school and he did not want his coffee to be spilled.

He rounded a corner just as he gulped the last of his coffee. SMACK!!! Something collided hard with his chest and bounced off landing with a thud, "Oww", "MAMORU!!!!!"

He smirked and then looked down to see Usagi with her legs spread wide apart and her short skirt hitched up around her waist from the fall. His eyes covertly swept up her long, creamy legs. Only stopping when they came to rest on her thighs. Gulping, he recovered the last bit of his composure and extended a hand to lift up Usagi.

"Gee Odango, what the hell are you wearing? That skirt's short enough to be called a belt! Anyway where's your uniform, I thought you had school today?"

"Yes well it IS called a short skirt, gow you men are SO dumb when it comes to fashion." She mumbled to herself as she snatched her hand back. "And if you must know, it's mufti today. So I can wear what ever I want!" She replied as she swiveled on her heel in the direction of her school.

Mamoru yanked her arm, causing her to spin around and face him before she could even take a step in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't, I'm taking you straight back home! You look ridiculous! Now, what I'm thinking is pair of sweats and a nice long jersey!" He curtly replied as he dragged her down the foot path, ignoring her protests.

Haunted Dreams.

6. Blue Eyes.

Words. 137

She closed her eyes and immediately saw the piercing blue orbs staring back at her. It happened every time without fail, as if he waited for her lids to droop so that he could meet her as soon as she drifted to sleep. Every night those beautiful eyes would be filled with adoration, love, longing and...something else. But it was a cruel joke because as soon as she awoke the dream would die and she would be left with the harsh reality that those eyes, those beautiful, captivating, enchanting eyes, would never look at her with anything besides amusement, teasing, contempt, disdain, revulsion and mischief. The cold truth was they would never look at her with love and so to save her crumbling heart, she would dream. At least in that world her love would be returned...

A/N: Well I hope the mistakes weren't too bad but seriously I really suck at grammar and so I'm sorry but as long as my lappy refuses to cooperate with me, you're going to have to put up with it. Anyway I hope you liked, please review and LATER DAY:-)


	3. 7 Things left unsaid

Spiked Drinks.

#7 Things left unsaid.

Words. 368

"So Odango, how'd that test go?" Mamoru asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut-up Jerk! I don't want to talk about it!" Usagi growled back.

"Oh I see, we passed with flying colours yet again didn't we?" Mamoru droned, his words laced thickly with sarcasm.

"Argh! Shut-up! You are such an egotistical, conceited, deluded, self-righteous JERK!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs, stomping her feet and throwing her hands around in exasperation.

"Woah, woah, woah! Odango, you have a brain? Next they'll be telling me that you have the looks to go with it! I doubt it but...who knows? Miracles DO happen. You just proved that when you were able to pronounce a word that is longer than three syllables." Mamoru chuckled to himself as he sauntered past Usagi and towards the exit of the arcade.

"Argh! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" Usagi fumed as she sat herself down at the counter.

"Hmmm funny that, I feel exactly the same!" Mamoru through over his shoulder as the doors closed behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Motoki, how can you be friends with such a jerk!" Usagi wailed, her fists clenched in anger.

"Ah don't sweat it Usagi, Mamoru doesn't mean any of it. When he says you're dumb, he means your way of thinking intrigues him. When he says your ugly, he means you're the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. When he says he hates you, he means he loves you with his whole being. It's just that Mamoru has a hard time expressing his feelings, so for him there will always be things that he leaves left un-said. So don't worry about it O.K, I'm sure he'll come around."

"And exactly how do you know this?" Usagi inquired, her gaze skeptical.

"Funny thing that, you won't believe the things people say under the influence of a few spiked drinks. It's quite interesting to tell you the truth!" Motoki replied with a secret little smile.

Usagi burst into laughter, the sweet music drifting throughout the arcade. "Oh I hope you're right Motoki!" She managed to let out as she calmed herself. "I really hope you're right...


	4. 9 Buttons

#9 Buttons

Words 364

Motoki looked on at the scene in front of him with a hideous grimace. In front of him sat Mamoru and Usagi with a bowl between them and each was eying the other with a death glare. Both of their bodies were rigid and tense as they waited for the other to make the first move.

Mamoru's hand crept silently, inching closer and closer to the bowl. "You know Odango, you might as well just give up. You know in the end that I'd win anyway!"

Usagi snorted and without a warning, her hand snaked out and snatched the bowl away. "Surrender? To you? I'd rather chop my own foot off!" She sneered as she clutched the bowl to her chest. "Anyway, why surrender? I have the bowl, so I win!"

Mamoru looked at her and shot his hands out, scratching at the bowl. "Come on Odango, you've already ate enough chocolate. You should give the last chocolate button to me, think of it as a favor. I'm helping you to loose weight and by the looks of those hips, you could use all the help you could get!" He smirked.

Usagi glowered at him and let go of the bowl. Mamoru suddenly flung back as he found no resistance and the little chocolate button that was the reason for all this fighting, shot straight up into the air and landed with a little thud in Usagi's waiting hand.

Quickly stuffing the chocolate button into her mouth, Usagi bent over the sprawled out man on the floor and smiled. "I win!" And with a satisfied smirk, she poked out her tongue and revealed the little chocolate nestled in her mouth.

Mamoru looked up into Usagi's smug face and pulled her down on top of him, wrapping his mouth around her still hanging out tongue.

Usagi felt Mamoru's mouth around her tongue and squirmed, jumping away from him like he was the plague himself. When she had somewhat recovered herself, she turned her gaze back to the man that was now standing in front of her.

"No Odango, I win!" And with that Mamoru licked the last remaining bits of melted chocolate from his lips.


End file.
